Is That A Carrot?
by CsillaDream
Summary: "Is that a carrot in your pants or are you just happy to see me?" / Graysu 2013 Christmas Oneshot [fluffy boy love ahead with a dash of perverse thinking]


**Csilla: ****Merry Christmas!~! I love you all very much and I hope everyone has a good year in 2014 :3**

( - - - - )**  
**

"Is he still asleep?" A low grunt as its owner tried his best not to shiver in the blistering cold surrounding not only himself but his cohorts as they carried a seemly lifeless body in their arms.

A sigh followed by an irritated, "Yeah... but he won't be at this rate,"

"Don't rush me... You try leading _and _carrying his heavy ass," The first voice bit back at his white-haired friend, who was holding the sleeping/drugged body's legs.

"C'mon~ you both lost-" An orange-haired teen began with a chuckle as he carried various objects in his arms before the fourth and final male chimed in: "so quit your complaining already,"

The blonde clicked his tongue before asking, "Is this spot fine?" glancing around at the snowy landscape around them; the two non-losers shrugged their shoulders before giving non-committal nods.

The two teens placed the body down gingerly before they were ordered to start gathering snow, "Just pack the snow on top of him, Sting... Lyon, did you hear that?" the orange-haired male ordered them.

The gathering and packing the white flurries lasted almost a hour; all four of them had covered the drugged body they had brought with snow - minus the teen's neck and face.

"Alright, you guys get to dress him up then... we're going home," Sting muttered before making his escape with Lyon following in suit.

The remaining two exchanged looks before going to work; "Loki, ya good with putting the scarf on...?"

Orange hair swayed with a nod before Loki added, "Then you're in charge of the buttons and sticks, Gray"

Gray nodded as he placed the black buttons they had found on top of where the body's torso would be then carefully sticking the branches in the sides; meanwhile, Loki gently lifted the sleeping teen's head before slipping the white muffler under then around the neck of their _victim_.

After a few additional minutes they were done; the sun was already setting and Loki decided he might as well head back before his girlfriend, Lucy yelled at him. Again. The raven chuckled as he waved 'goodbye' to his best friend before turning his attention to the rosy hair that splayed quietly against the white snow. Pulling an object he had hidden in his hoodie pocket, Gray leans down to place the object in the rosette's mouth but muffled groans as the other started waking up forced the raven to compromise. He carefully hid the object in the bottom snowball before grinning down at his friend.

"Welcome to the world of the living, Natsu"

Cobalt eyes blinked before narrowing, "Yeah, I have you to thank for that drink... don't I? What the hell was-WAIT! WHY AM I PINNED DOWN?! AND WHY IS THERE SNOW ON ME? DAMMIT! I'M GONNA KICK ALL YOUR FUCKING ASSES!" The moment Natsu's voice turned into a yell, the raven could barely contain himself as he doubled over in fits of laughter.

Onyx eyes lowering for a moment, seeing _exactly _what his compromise looked like before he forcibly held back a 'shit-eating' grin as he asked with an imperfect poker face: "Is that a carrot in your pants or are you just happy to see me?" that instantly broke into a smirk.

Cobalt eyes stared up in disbelief at the other's previous comment before exhaling, "Let me out of here and I'll show you," he responded with a coy grin. Kneeling down beside the snow-covered rosette, Gray pouted: "If I did that then all my hard work would be for nothing,"

Growing irritated and curious, "And what were you hoping to have happen?" Natsu grounded out as he rolled his head so he could stare down the other. Ignoring the obvious frustrations from his counterpart, a smirk spread again across pale features as he ushered one word 'this' before leaning down and planting his lips on angered ones. It was a simple kiss but it held so much pain from one end. The raven could only hope that his best friend. His boyfriend would understand how painful it was when the rosette pretended things were still as they once were between them. How painful it was seeing a girl confess to Natsu. His Natsu. Loki had known of the raven's true intentions when he suggested making a snowman out of the rosette's body. The fear of being shunned by their friends would no longer be a valid argument against public displays of affection between them - Loki hadn't treated Gray any differently. And in fact had congratulated the other for finding someone before joking that 'opposites really do attract'.

Pulling away, onyx eyes could only stare down at his boyfriend - praying he understood the reason for his actions. Natsu bit his lip as he stared back before muttering, "I'm sorry, Gray for how I've been acting... So _someone_ knows about us, huh?"

"Yeah... Loki does," The raven whispered as he released his boyfriend from the snowy prison before sitting back down beside the rosette, who sat up. Holding his head in one of his hands, Natsu sat there mulling over Gray's actions. He was happy to know that the raven's feelings for him hadn't changed since he began acting like an ass out of fear. Fear of everyone treating them badly. Especially Gray - he didn't want his boyfriend to be ridiculed for falling love with another boy.

Sighing, "Next time, could you not drug and bury me in snow or anything else for that matter?" he finished with a small chuckle.

( - - - - )

**Csilla: Another Christmas-themed one-shot~ Expect more ;D**


End file.
